


Two Turtle Doves

by ripavengers



Series: Tweleve Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Day Two, F/M, Fluff, New York, Twelve Days Of Christmas, Two Turtle doves, soft, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Carol and Rhodey are out for a walk when they spot two turtle doves





	Two Turtle Doves

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fluffy one shot for Christmas. I’m posting one every day for the tweleve days of Christmas which will be the 13th to the 24th of December because that’s when I feel like doing it. Different ships and characters will be used in each. 
> 
> CarolRhodey deserves all the love and support. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you want and follow my twitter ripavenegrs if you think I’m cool.

Winter in New York is so beautiful aesthetically. Practicality wise, not so much. It’s always freezing, the streets are slushy with half melted snow, the stores are filled with buzzing shoppers looking for last minute presents. 

All of that doesn’t matter though because once it’s nighttime and the lights are on and you’re with the one you love everything is okay. 

“It’s such a beautiful night,” Carol said, snuggling up closer to Rhodey as they walk through the park, arms linked, in their matching woolly hats and scarves courtesy of Tony Stark. Rhodey wearing a Captain Marvel hat, Carol wearing a War Machine hat, and both of them wearing Iron Man scarves. 

It’s snowing out, but only lightly. The snowflakes are getting stuck to their hats. Carol’s cheeks are rosy. 

“It is, but it’s not as beautiful as you.”

“I can’t believe you just said that Rhodes,” Carol said while shaking her head. 

Rhodey smirked, “Not corny enough for you Danvers? I can do worse.”

“I’m sure you can but I can totally be cornier.”

“You really want to try and out corny me?” 

The two had stopped walking and were now in an intense staring contest, “You’re on my shining moon.”

“Hey Carol, I don’t know why New York is called the Big Apple considering you’re the apple of my eye.”

“Have you walked past any mirrors lately Rhodey? because you should know how beautiful you really are.”

“Are you a Kree warrior? because you’re the kree to my heart.

“You know I’m in the military right? And that means I’ll fight to protect you everyday.”

“Are you an alien? Because your ass is out of this world.”

Rhodey and Carol were in fits of laughter after every line said because they’re we’re so bad and so corny and so them. 

“Sorry to bother the two of you but you remind me of the way my husband and I used to talk.” An old lady had walked up to the two after hearing their conversation. 

She pulls out a picture of her husband in his military uniform from sixty years ago, “His name was Alfred and we always had the most fun. He only passed recently and seeing the two of you together acting like we used to has made me really joyful. I hope you stay together forever.”

“I’m sorry for your loss ma’am,” Carol replies. 

“I miss him but it’s getting easier everyday. You two just keep doing what you’re doing and everything will be alright.”

Rhodey smiles at the old lady. 

The old lady says her goodbyes to the two love birds and continues walking. 

“Do you think we’ll stay together forever?” Carol asks. 

“I hope so because you’re the only superhero for me Danvers.”

The couple continue on walking, linking their arms back up and saying more corny lines to each other. 

It’s been so long since the two could just hang out and have a laugh together. In their line of work it’s very hard to get a day off because something is always happening, whether it’s Thanos trying to take over the universe or a civil war or an escaped convict a day’s work is never done. Not for Earth’s Mightiest Heroes

“Rhodey look up,” Carol says while pointing to a nearby tree. 

In the tree was a nest with two turtle doves nuzzled together. 

“They’re beautiful,” Rhodey comments. He’s looking at Carol now, watching her looking at the birds in amazement. She looks so innocent and gentle. It’s hard to imagine this woman as a feared superhero and the strongest avenger. 

Carol looks back at Rhodey and smiles, “Do you have your phone with you?”

Rhodey takes out his phone and asks why. 

“Can you take a picture of the doves? I forgot my phone at the tower and I want to remember this moment.”

Rhodey turns on the camera and points it at the two love birds in the tree, capturing the birds in an innocent act. 

“We should start heading back to the tower,” Rhodey says, slipping his phone back into his pocket. Carol nods her head in agreement and the two start walking towards the busy streets. 

“You know doves mate for life,” Carol mentions as they’re walking.

“I thought that was swans.”

“Maybe, doves are the symbol for love so one can assume they mate for life.”

“I’ll take your word for it my dear.”

“You know it’s a hobby of mine to make up facts,” Carol smirks. 

“Well now you’re just confusing me,” Rhodey frowns. 

“We can pretend that doves mate for life, regardless of whether it’s true or not.”

The pair continue the rest of their trek home in a comfortable silence, taking in each other’s presence. 

After reaching the tower, Carol heads straight for the kitchen in search of some hot chocolate. Rhodey heads for their shared bedroom and chooses a Christmas movie to put on, not wanting to be disturbed by any stray avengers in the common room. 

Carol arrived at the room with two mugs of hot chocolate and a tray of mince pies. 

“Did you choose a movie?”

Rhodey nods his towards the television screen where ‘It’s A Wonderful Life’ was beginning to play. 

The pair relax into their bed with mugs in hands. 

The movie soon ends and they decide to go to sleep. 

After snuggling into bed together Carol looks at Rhodey and smiles, “We’re just like two turtle doves.”

**Author's Note:**

> The date got messed up in the first one :( so I’m writing this to fix this one ignore


End file.
